


Dreams

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Body Modification, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange dreams are starting to interfere with Uruha's life, dreams of a different world, a different life... It's getting harder to know where one life ends and the other starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm uruai 2014 Monster Mash Halloween challenge, for the prompt Mad Scientist, and the body modification square on my seasonofkink card. My mad scientist was shamelessly influenced by Arbitro from Togainu no Chi, because I love him so. ♥
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

"I keep having these dreams," Uruha said to Kai one day. He'd woken up in a cold sweat again, third night in a row that week. 

"What about?" Kai looked up at him from his position near the floor where he was adjusting something on his drum kit.

"It's... hard to remember, you know." Uruha remembered only just too clearly - the cold, echoing darkness of a dungeon, the muffled screams from somewhere hopefully very far away, the pain and the embarrassing, frustrating arousal that plagued him when he woke up. He didn't understand that part about the dream, because it wasn't a dream of anything remotely erotic. He remembered that he'd been naked in the dream... Naked and chained. And really scared. So why did he have a massive boner when he woke up? It didn't make sense. "I'm trapped somewhere, and alone. And I think someone is about to hurt me."

"Sounds nasty." Kai smiled gently at him. "Drink less coffee before bed?"

Uruha noticed Ruki gesturing at them, finished with his preparations, and tried to shake off the uneasy feeling. "Yeah... Anyway, let's get this rehearsal started." He forced a smile and went to get his guitar. 

Little by little, the gloom that had followed Uruha from the moment he woke up lifted, chased off by the music.

**

**

Uruha looked around the room. The bare stone walls looked cold and foreboding, but not as foreboding as the chains and manacles that hung from bolts in the wall. Uruha got the distinct feeling that they were waiting for someone, for... him? Instinctively, he shifted away from the sight, and realised he was chained after all. Thick chains were attached to cuffs around his ankles, and they made a sharp, clinking sound as he moved.

It was almost dark... a lone candle graced him with a little light, but for how long? The flame flickered a little in the draft from the door, and Uruha prayed it wouldn't go out. It was bad enough as it was, but if he had to sit in the darkness too...

Uruha didn't know how long he'd been sitting on the hard floor – time had lost its meaning in this strange place – but when he heard footsteps, he still felt it was too soon. Instead of the relief of hearing that he was not alone and abandoned, his insides knotted up in fear. As the footsteps came closer, the dread Uruha felt grew. He prayed that they would continue past his door, that they would continue down the corridor outside, that... The door creaked open, and Uruha froze, holding his breath.

Outlined in the stark light from the corridor, stood a thin man flanked by two larger figures. "Hello, my sweet! Have you missed me?" the man in the middle said, and his voice held a weird cheerfulness that made Uruha cringe. He knew he'd seen the man before, but couldn't remember when... All he knew was that something terrible had happened. "Ah, you look confused. Don't you remember me?" The man stepped inside and held out a hand to him. "You will. Trust me. My name is Ortibra." He turned pointed to the chains on the wall. "Chain him."

"No..." Uruha whispered, fear constricting his throat, but there was nothing he could do. He felt like his limbs were heavy and slow to respond when he tried to make them move, and before he could even attempt to escape, he was strung up by his arms, facing the wall.

The man in charge came close and a whiff of expensive cologne reached Uruha's nose as he whispered in his ear. "There, darling... You'll soon enjoy this as much as I am." Strong fingers forced Uruha's mouth open and a bitter fluid was dropped onto his tongue. Before Uruha could spit it out, his head was spinning and his body was beginning to feel warm.

The sounds around him were making less sense to him, rustling, clinking, scraping... And then a sharp pain reached through the haziness, spreading from his back. A crack and then another wave of pain, from his arse this time. The pain came back, over and over, and with it, an intense need grew inside him, stronger and stronger, until he couldn't contain it any longer...

**

**

Uruha groaned and opened his eyes. Morning. Again. Hadn't it been just a few moments ago he'd gone to bed? As he slowly became aware of his surroundings, he also realized that he was horny as hell. The dream he'd had was still lingering, little disturbing bits and uncomfortable pieces – sick as hell. Why would he dream something like that?

He rolled out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. A shower would wake him up and wash away the uneasiness the dream had left behind, Uruha thought. 

He turned on the shower before stripping off his tshirt and boxers, and then stepped in under the hot water spray. After a quick lathering of his body, Uruha couldn't ignore his erection any longer. It was still insistent, and it did feel really good when he ran his soapy fingers over his cock. He should probably take care of it so he could focus on the last day of rehearsals.

He closed his hand around his cock and stroked it slowly, letting out a small sigh. As he continued, his breaths grew shorter, and he leaned against the wall, resting his forehead on his bent arm. Strange echoes of the dream kept intruding, but he focused on the fantasy of someone else stroking him to keep them at bay – the fantasy of a strong, callused hand, much like his own but still different. He shifted his grip to keep the illusion up, twisted his wrist a little, moved his thumb differently... Holding back a moan, Uruha came, shooting his load over the tiled wall.

**

**

Uruha found himself lying on a thin blanket, aching all over. He felt disoriented and his mouth was dry. An expensive leather shoe prodded him lightly, and Uruha groaned, looking up. "You'll be getting some company," Uruha's tormentor said. "I'm thinking the two of you would be a nice little pair." Uruha had no idea what he was talking about, but couldn't find the words to ask.

A naked, bruised man was pushed into the cell, stumbling between the two 'assistants' that had chained Uruha up earlier. They let him go, and he sank to the floor, too weak to hold himself up. The door closed with an ominous thud, and they were enveloped in near-darkness. The dark and the silence were somehow different now that he wasn't alone, and Uruha wondered what was going on. Was this some kind of trick? 

He managed to crawl over to the figure on the floor and touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Uruha whispered. "Did they hurt you?" Up close, even though the light was weak, he could see that the blood and the bruises were real, so whoever this was sure as hell wasn't faking it.

It took a few seconds, then there was a shaky sigh. "Yeah... I'll live though." He tried rather unsuccessfully to cover himself. "Who-- who are you? You're not one of them?"

Uruha shook his head. "No... I'm..." He had to think. "Uruha. My name is Uruha... They've hurt me too."

"Kai," the man said and sat up stiffly, offering a weak smile. "I'm Kai."

**

**

"Maybe more red during this part of the song?" Ruki told the very patient light technician. "At least now that it's a small live house... People are rather close and can see us easily."

The technician nodded. "We probably have to do it differently at the bigger venues."

Uruha wandered off, secure in his faith in Ruki and his aesthetics. Sound checks had been done, and they were just waiting to start the rehearsal before the live, but Ruki had had this idea he needed to talk about first, so he didn't forget it, he'd said. Back in the dressing room, Uruha picked up his guitar and played through a few phrases, just keeping his fingers warmed up.

When he looked up, he caught Kai watching him, and smiled at him. "Nervous?"

Kai made a face. "I shouldn't be. It's not a big deal, right? We've done this so many times..."

"And you still worry about things that can go wrong." Uruha laughed. "We wouldn't recognise you if you were calm before a live."

"Aren't you nervous?"

"Of course I am!" Uruha raised his little mug of wine and took a sip. "I'm handling it." Kai rolled his eyes and went out in search of a staff member to harass, leaving Uruha to his guitar.

**

**

Harsh hands gripped Uruha's arms, pushing and pulling him forward, through the corridor. There was a light at the end of the corridor, where a door had been left ajar. Somehow, Uruha knew terror awaited him there, on the other side of that door, but he was too scared, too weak, too dizzy to fight or even think about escape. There was none, he knew.

Inside, the light was almost blinding, and Uruha had to squint to see the man who was waiting for him. Ortibra was wearing a white lab coat today, instead of his usual tailored suit, and the sight filled Uruha with dread. He made a feeble attempt to pull away, but it didn't matter, and a few moments later, he was strapped to a table in the middle of the room.

"Ah, you're such a pretty young man," Ortibra said, leering above him. "And you're going to be even prettier when I'm done, enhancing your beauty. Hold his mouth open."

Uruha turned his head, tried to shake off the hands that held him down, but in the end, the now familiar, bitter drops landed on his tongue. Like every other time, Uruha felt his limbs turn heavy and limp, and his insides fill with a fiery need. "No," he whispered, but Ortibra only smiled his cruel smile and lifted his hand, holding a scalpel.

"Now, be still... Not everyone appreciates scars apparently, and I'd really like to get a good price for you."

**

**

Uruha woke up with a start. He didn't know what had woken him up, but he was grateful for it. Those dreams were getting freakier and freakier, and what scared him the most, also felt more real. Far too realistic. There'd even been times he'd woken up sore, as if he'd actually been beaten...

He blinked and moved to stretch his back, bumping Kai's head off his shoulder in the process. "Sorry." Sitting in the tour bus for hours gave him a back ache.

"Huh?" Kai frowned and sat up straight. "Where are we?"

Uruha looked out the window, spotting a road sign. "Not there yet. Probably another hour." He looked at Kai. There were dark circles under his eyes, giving him a haunted and worn look. "You look tired."

"Yeah... Can't sleep properly." Kai sighed and rubbed his face. "Last night I had a nightmare. You were in it."

"Me?" Uruha grinned. "Am I that scary?"

Kai laughed a little. "No, not you. You were the only good thing in the dream." He reached for his bag. "You've got your PSP with you? How about a game?"

"I'll beat you!" Uruha pulled out his handheld, getting ready to kick Kai's arse.

**

**

Uruha opened his eyes with a groan. There was a dull, throbbing ache in various parts of his body, but at least he was warm, thanks to Kai. Uruha gently dislodged himself from Kai's embrace to sit up, trying not to disturb his cell mate.

He looked down at himself and realized he had piercings now, in places he'd never considered getting pierced: both nipples, his belly button... and a ring through the head of his cock. No wonder he was in pain! He also noticed that he was hairless – not a hair on his body below his neck. Uruha rubbed his chin, expecting at least some stubble, but finding none. So, no hair there either. A part of Uruha's mind wondered how much further this would go, what Ortibra would do next. Would he be satisfied with this, or was he going to change Uruha's body even more, no matter what he wanted?

"You okay?"

Kai's words pulled Uruha out of his troubling thoughts. "Yeah... Well, you know..." He looked at Kai, no longer embarrassed about their nakedness. He could see that Ortibra had pierced Kai in the same way, making it even more obvious that they were a matching 'set'.

"Yeah, I know. Apart from aching and realizing there's no escape from this situation."

Uruha nodded. What really scared him now was that he seemed to have lost the urge to escape, but he didn't tell Kai that.

Footsteps echoed in the corridor outside, and both Uruha and Kai turned to watch the door. When it opened to reveal the figure of Ortibra, without thinking about it, they knelt side by side, waiting for him to come inside.

"Ah, you're awake. Good!" Ortibra closed the door behind him and lit a few more candles to light up the small cell. "I hope you're not too uncomfortable? No?"

Uruha found it ironic that he'd be concerned with their wellbeing, when it was he that had both drugged and tortured them. At first he held back when Ortibra approached them, holding out his hands to pet them, but then he found himself leaning forward into the touch.

"So pretty," Ortibra cooed and petted them a moment longer. "Let's see how you perform..." He lowered the zip in his trousers and pulled out his cock. He was already half-hard, obviously enjoying the situation to the fullest. "Come now, suck me, both of you."

Uruha and Kai looked at each other for a brief moment, then they leaned in to give Ortibra's cock a few hesitant licks. 

"No, no... This won't do." Ortibra took a step back and pulled something out of the pocket of his jacket. "Where's the enthusiasm?"

"Sorry, Sir," Kai murmured. 

"Well, I will show you that it doesn't matter if you want to suck me or not, you're going to love it anyway," Ortibra said with a smug smile. He held up his hand, showing them a small device, like a remote control, with two buttons. "You see, I installed a little something inside you both..." He pressed one of the buttons, and a hot flush of intense arousal sparked through Uruha's system, wringing a loud moan from him. He heard Kai moan next to him too, apparently having the same sensation. Uruha's head was spinning a little, his cock was throbbing, and he felt like he'd never been so horny in his entire life, and the sight of Ortibra's cock was irresistible.

Uruha shuffled forward, eagerly taking the now fully hard cock between his lips and licked over the shaft as he moved forward to take as much as possible into his mouth. Kai nudged at him to move a little, and Uruha realized Kai was trying to lick Ortibra's balls. After a few moments, though, Kai whined, and started licking at Ortibra's shaft every time Uruha pulled back, and they soon found a way to alternate the licking and the sucking, sharing Ortibra's cock between them.

They took turns, and Uruha and Kai ended up kissing around the head, tongues swirling and licking around the crown and teasing the slit.

"Good boys, so pretty" Ortibra moaned, urging them on. "Go on, make me come."

Encouraged, they increased their efforts, and after a few minutes, Ortibra grabbed Uruha's hair to tilt his head back a bit. "Stick your tongues out," he ordered, and Kai and Uruha obeyed, tongues almost touching. Ortibra took his cock in hand and a stroke or two later, came in hot spurts, semen landing on both tongues and cheeks.

"Now kiss and share my little gift with each other," Ortibra said with a smirk, still watching them intently.

Uruha immediately grabbed Kai and pulled him closer, lips pressed against his. Their tongues met, the bitterness of Ortibra's come a layer of slickness between them, until they'd swallowed all of it. But even then, Uruha couldn't let Kai go, and it seemed like Kai had no intention of pulling back either. Uruha's cock was throbbing, heavy and neglected between his legs, driving him on to touch Kai, to close his hand around Kai's cock. Kai moaned into Uruha's mouth, and a moment later, Kai's hand was on Uruha's cock. They barely noticed when Ortibra left with a low chuckle and locked the door behind him.

Suddenly, Uruha found himself on his back on the floor, Kai lying on top of him. "Need you," Kai groaned and rocked his hips, rubbing his cock against Uruha's. "Need... this..."

Uruha just nodded and pulled Kai down again for another kiss and pushed his hips up. The head of his cock where it had been pierced not so long ago was sore, but he didn't care. Like Kai, he needed this too, and somehow, the pain just made the pleasure that much sweeter.

The need to come was overwhelming, and there was little finesse in their desperate efforts to reach climax. Their moans mingled with hungry kisses, and soon turned into gasps and groans and fingers digging into well-toned muscles, pre-come smeared cocks grinding harder and faster...

Kai lost it first, his come coating Uruha's cock and stomach. But he didn't stop moving, just shuddered and moaned, and kissed Uruha harder. Uruha rubbed against Kai's slick, still-hard cock and flat stomach, and shivered every time their piercings touched, pulling slightly at his sore flesh. It didn't take much though, before he tensed up, almost dizzy from the intensity of the sensations, and came with a loud moan, face buried against the crook of Kai's neck.

**

**

The cheer from the audience was deafening, and Uruha couldn't hold back his smile. He loved this, the connection with their fans, hearing them scream for them, for him, for their music... The guitars roared and the drums set a fast beat, a beat that felt like it was a part of Uruha's pulse, his heartbeat. Ruki's voice joined them, a deep growl at times, a melodious singing at others, connecting them all.

Lights danced over Uruha's face, and the live house seemed to swell and grow into a large arena, with even more people waving, jumping, cheering. The song ended, and another started after just a breath, expertly controlled by Kai.

Uruha ran across the stage, passing Aoi, and flashed him a bright smile. The other guitarist smiled back and ran the other way, off to flirt with the fans on Uruha's side of the stage. Uruha felt like he was flying along with the high notes of his solo, soaring over the arena, then landing softly next to Ruki, and whirling back to his usual place on the right side.

The music filled him, a sensation similar to arousal, and Uruha let it absorb him...

**

**

They were crawling down the corridor, on hands and knees. Ortibra walked ahead of them, holding their leashes – delicate-looking but strong chains that were attached not to their collars, but to the rings in their cocks. Uruha was very careful to not fall behind, because he did not want to have that chain tugged, and he was grateful that Ortibra didn't seem to be in a hurry.

They reached the end of the corridor, and Ortibra opened the door. It led to his luxurious office, a place that Uruha only vaguely remembered from a past that had almost faded from his mind. He'd been there before, that much he knew, but the details were gone. Kai and Uruha followed Ortibra inside, only then noticing that he had guests waiting for him.

"Welcome," Ortibra said, addressing the four men who waited, seated at the other end of the room. He led Kai and Uruha to the middle of the room, and ordered them to kneel there, standing behind them now. 

"I was asked to make you a set of pretty pets, eager to please their master, and easily controlled." He tugged slightly at the chains, and both Uruha and Kai jerked. "Of course, this being a very time consuming art, I only made one set..." Ortibra sounded pleased with himself, but Uruha could see that the men weren't quite as amused. They glanced at each other as if the assess each other's ability to pay for what they wanted.

Uruha shifted slightly, not entirely comfortable with the situation. He'd only been kneeling for Ortibra before, him and his assistants, and he knew it was the same for Kai. He risked a quick glance at Kai, but Kai was just looking down at the floor.

"You don't have to worry that they can be traced, as their former identities have been completely erased." Uruha shuddered at Ortibra's words. It sure explained why he couldn't remember what he'd been doing or who he'd been before he woke up in the dungeon. "They are now only known as Uruha and Kai."

"They're easily aroused, of course, and in a number of ways, including pain." Ortibra leaned forward over Uruha's shoulder and reached down to tug and pinch hard at one of his pierced nipples. The sharp sensation made Uruha gasp, and arch his back, almost leaning in to the touch. His cock started to fill with blood, taking a definite interest. "But if pain is not one of your pleasures, or if you're in a hurry, I've also implanted a little device into them."

Ortibra took out the little remote control from his pocket. "One button for each of them." Uruha felt Kai tensing up beside him, preparing for what would come. "Press it, and a mixture of a carefully designed drug and several interesting hormones are released into their bloodstream, causing instant arousal." With a flourish, Ortibra pressed both buttons.

The now familiar flash of hot and desperate need flooded Uruha's system, and he moaned loudly. Kai whimpered next to him, leaning against him to get a little body contact. Uruha's cock was throbbing, and he knew it was the same for Kai. They both looked hungrily at the men in front of them, licking their lips as they saw how a few bulges started to form, tenting trousers. Uruha shivered, barely able to contain himself. 

"No drugs, no injections necessary, it's all taken care of," Ortibra said, and leaned down to release the chains. "And if you press the buttons again... they will do anything for you, they will even compete against each other to please you." 

Kai gasped and shuddered, almost falling to the floor, and then Uruha felt another waves of arousal, this one even stronger, overwhelming him completely and blocking out all other thoughts. He felt like he was on fire, every fibre of his being screaming for pleasure, for pain, for sensations that would satisfy the hunger inside him. 

They both shuffled forward, eyeing the men in front of them... "Please," Uruha heard, and he didn't know if it was Kai's voice or his own.

"Please sample the goods before you decide, but remember that this is a one-time only chance to own a set of pets like these," Uruha heard Ortibra say, and then one of the men was on his feet, unzipping his trousers and shoving his cock into Uruha's face.

**

**

"I've had these strange dreams," Uruha said one night.

"What dreams?" Kai asked, sleepily. 

They were curled up together in the cushioned basket at the foot of their new Master's bed. He was out, and if the past two weeks were anything to judge by, he'd be home late, drunk and horny, and eager to use them. He might even bring a few friends home with him that he would tell them to please as well, showing his recent purchase off. 

"That you and I play in a band, with friends. I play the guitar, and you play drums... And we're sort of famous." Uruha brushed a stray lock of Kai's hair back from his face and kissed his cheek.

"Are we happy?" 

"Yeah." 

"I... I think I've dreamt something like that too," Kai said quietly. "But I forget most of it when I wake up..." He snuggled closer and hugged Uruha a little tighter. "It's nice to think that we're still together, even in our dreams."


End file.
